Mobile devices are currently gaining wide popularity. Some mobile devices include cellular telephones, smart phones, and tablet or pad-based computers. Some mobile devices connect to a mobile communication network which could be a cellular network, a voice over IP (VOIP) network or a satellite communication network.
Current mobile devices are not only used for communication, but are also used to run applications and process many different types of data. Some of the applications and data that can be used on a mobile device, or some of the actions that can be performed on a mobile device (such as making financial payments, etc.) are sensitive and confidential. Therefore, a user may desire these types of information, or these types of actions, to be secured.
There have been a number of different mechanisms employed to secure information or actions on a mobile device. One common mechanism is to require the user to key in a password on a hardware keypad on the mobile device or on a software keypad displayed on a touch sensitive screen. Another mechanism is a fingerprint scan. This requires the user to place his or her finger on a fingerprint scan area of the mobile device to have the user's fingerprint scanned. Still other mechanisms include keys or other mechanical mechanisms which are mechanically inserted into a slot or port in the mobile device. When the key is properly inserted, it acts to authenticate the user to the mobile device and it unlocks the sensitive or secure information or actions on the mobile device.
All of these different types of mechanisms have drawbacks. All of them require the user to physically interact with a mobile device in order to authenticate himself or herself to the device so that the secure areas of the mobile device (the secure information or secure actions) can be accessed. In addition, once the user has authenticated himself or herself to the mobile device, the user can walk away and accidently leave the mobile device behind, in an unsecured state. Anyone coming after the user can then simply pick up the mobile device and access all of the secured areas of the mobile device.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.